1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and an optical instrument.
2. Description of the Related art
Hitherto, as a method for adjusting the position of the optical axis of a lens provided in a lens barrel, a method to change the position in the radial direction of a lens holding frame by advancing or withdrawing in the radial direction of the lens a plurality of adjustment screws contacting the outer peripheral face of the lens holding frame has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-109710)